Smurfette (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Kiddie Crushes.jpg|Colored between Feb. 3rd - 28th, 2015. Revised on March 28th, 2017. Holiday Smurfiness 2015.jpg|One of many smurfy moments in Crestfallen Christmas. Colored between Dec. 3rd, 2014 - Jan. 15th, 2015. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Original Smurfette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|The original "Un-Smurfette" picture, drawn on March 6th, 2013. Smurfette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|One of her former profile images. Drawn on March 5th, 2013. Human Smurfette - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version of her original human profile. Smurfette's Bathing Suit - Smurfs.jpg|I dealt with serious lag while drawing this; my tablet was acting up, but not badly enough to stop me from finishing this. Surprised Smurfette Doodle.png|I did this in about an hour between actual classwork in school. I didn't use her official color guide, so I'll probably redo this later if I need a geniune "surprised" snapshot for one of my episodes. Drawn on April 10th, 2017. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Original Smurfette Head Logo - Smurfs.jpg|Her "original" head logo, now retired to the gallery. Smurfette's Dress - Smurfs.jpg|Smurfette's dress is simple, yet feminine and suits her needs just right. Drawon on Feb. 5th, 2014. Smurfette's Shoes - Smurfs.jpg|Technically, these are Moxette's shoes, too, but they were originally Smurfette's. Drawn on March 7th, 2014. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Kiddie Crushes Sketch.jpg|The official illustration for "Kiddie Crushes" features Smurfette in the lower left corner. Drawn on June 18th, 2014. Original Smurfette Profile Sketch -Smurfs.jpg|Her hair is insane to draw properly, but I had fun trying to base her pose off of one of Smurfette's famous "vanity moments". Drawn on March 6th, 2013. Smurfette Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Her lovely profile sketch: in the final version, her other hand will be behind her back and her eyes will be slightly altered. Drawn on March 5th, 2013. Human Smurfette Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|After AHS expressed curiosity in what human Smurfette would look like, I took the liberty of making this illustration. Drawn on Jan. 28th, 2013. Smurfette's Bathing Suit Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Smurfette's ready for the beach! Drawn on March 12th, 2013. Smurfette Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|In the new Sony Studio's style, Smurfette is just the cutest darn thing to happen to Animation. Drawn on Feb. 13th, 2014. Original Smurfette Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I'm much more satisfied with this new pose for the "Original Smurfette. Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014." Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Gossip Girls Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"What did your dress look like? How did you smurf past Brainy and Papa Smurf? What was it like being human? Tell me everything!" -- Drawn on March 11th, 2014. Smurfette & Brainy Dancing Sketch.jpg|Private dance lessons with Brainy are one of Smurfette's guilty pleasures. Drawn on May 15th, 2014. Smurfette's Holiday Gown Sketch.jpg|The most beautiful villager deserves to have the most beautiful gown, don't you think? Drawn on Aug. 20th, 2014. Hefty Flirting With Smurfette Sketch.jpg|Regardless of my thoughts on their relationship, Hefty is a sweet Smurf and he definitely loves Smurfette. Drawn on Aug. 27th, 2014. Flirty Smurfette Sketch.jpg|"Ooh, you're so smurfy~" Drawn on Nov. 21st, 2014. Ripple & Karma's Christmas Gift Pen Sketch.jpg|These two only make cameo appearances in Crestfallen Christmas, but this moment is heartwarming. Drawn between Nov. 28th - 30th, 2014. Smurfette Looking Up (Sketch).jpg|I wanted to draw her looking up and am quite pleased with the results - especially her hair flow! Drawn between Nov. 10th - 11th, 2015. Smurfette S1 Profile.jpg|I've been meaning to update her profile at some point, so this will do. Drawn on April 24th, 2017. Terrified LD Smurfette Sketch.jpg|"Oh my Smurfness!" Drawn on April 24th, 2017. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Cute Human Smurfette Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Loosely based off of one of Peyo's original comic drawings, I revised her human form. Her hair is weightless, so more revision is needed. Drawn between March 12th - 13th, 2014. Smurfette's Wedding (Sketch).jpg|I need to reshape Smurfette's forehead, probably lengthen the Smurf's body, and loosen up his legs. Otherwise, this is a good first attempt at drawing Smurfette should she marry any Smurf. Drawn on March 31st, 2014. Comic Smurfette Pen Sketch.jpg|A pen sketch in the more Peyo-reminiscent style. Drawn on May 9th, 2014. Smurfette & Brainy Dancing Pen Sketch.jpg|This was the initial doodle I made for the "Smurfette and Brainy dancing" concept. Drawn on June 5th, 2014. Woeful Smurfs Ending (Unfinished).jpg|While making an illustration for "Woeful Smurfs," I got stuck on drawing the hovel from a specific angle and never finished this sketched. Drawn on Sept. 22nd, 2014. Smurfette Looking Away (Sketch).jpg|This could be an action pose, or a theatrical pose. Either way, I added the shadows for extra drama. Drawn between Nov. 10th - 11th, 2015. Semi-Chibi Smurfette 1 Sketch.jpg|My only regret is not having a higher resolution image on this one. Drawn on March 4th, 2016. Fanart Bitch Stole My Work!.jpg|This Deviantart user stole my artwork and has claimed it as their own - even removing my signature. Thank you Jack.mac.334 for bringing this to my attention! Bitch REALLY Stole My Work!.jpg|Jack.mac.334's comment is in yellow. The red comments are from people who do not know that this work was stolen, and so the praise is being wrongly distributed. I hope "Brendy" is banned from Deviantart for this. Smurfette profile picture.jpg|A recolor by Jack.mac.334 on March 5th, 2014. Queen Smurfette AHS.PNG|AHS used one of random "Smurfette" characters to create a Queen Smurfette for his series. This is Version 1.0. Queen Smurfette Sketch V1.0.jpg|Version 2.0 of AHS's Queen Smurfette. Sapphire and Jadan dancing .jpg|Some fanart from Jack.mac.334 of Sapphire and Jadan dancing from one of my sketches. Hero and Wonder Dancing Image Update.jpg|AHS followed suit with Hero and Wonder. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Getting a Smurfing Hand - Smurfs.jpg|I think this was my first sketch with Smurfette from the past few years. Smurfs Sketch Dump Page - Smurfs.jpg|Smurfette is giving Handy a kiss in the lower left corner. I think this was the first colored picture I made of her. Smurfette's Scowl Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"That's not very smurfy!" Smurfette in Nightgown Pen Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|So relatable. Drawn on March 11th, 2014 (at work on an orange sticky note). Smurfette & Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|Sharing tiny weed flowers is a mark of friendship~ Drawn on May 17th, 2014. Smurfs pls 2.jpg|"Smurfeta pls." June 9th, 2014. 10-Second Smurfette Sketch.jpg|10 seconds, no erasing, no reference needed. Drawn on June 11th, 2014. Smurfette Pen Sketch.jpg|Literally a chicken-scratch doodle I made at Office Max while waiting for a scanner to use. (I'll move her front leg back a bit later.) Drawn on March 12th, 2015. Handy Giving Sassette a Christmas Present Sketch.jpg|During my Flash Animation class while I was bored, I found a blue colored pencil and did some doodling. With the plot development that stems from "Clockette's Upgrades" in Season 11, Smurfette is portrayed during winter with a haircut. Drawn on Dec. 1st, 2015. Category:Galleries